The principle aim of this research is to develop a new technique, that we have named MR-Noise Tomography, for obtaining contrast in MRI that is related to the conductivity properties of the tissue under test. The final information content will be similar to MR guided Electrical Impedance Imaging, but this technique allows simultaneous acquisition of the MR and impedance information, and hopefully higher resolution. The noise covariance between multiple detectors is the basis for the added conductivity information, since the distribution of conductivity within the sample affects the overall covariance. The technique will require integration of the coils, pulse sequences, new mechanical assemblies and new tomographic inversion techniques. At the later stages of research, clinical breast images will be obtained jointly with the noise acquisition to determine whether conductivity information could be a useful discriminator for cancer of the breast.